Usuario Blog:Takashi Kannami/Contenido
Proyectos Wiki * Neo Genesis Evangelion Wiki:Proyecto Manga de Evangelion * Neo Genesis Evangelion Wiki:Proyecto Banda Sonora * Neo Genesis Evangelion Wiki:Proyecto Películas * Neo Genesis Evangelion Wiki:Proyecto Anime Acontecimientos * Primer Impacto * Segundo Impacto * Tercer Impacto * Luna Blanca * Luna Negra Banda sonora * Komm, Süsser Tod * Beautiful World * Fly Me To The Moon * Neo Genesis Evangelion Wiki:Proyecto Banda Sonora * Tsubasa wo Kudasai * Zankoku na Tenshi no Teeze Soundtracks * Betrayal * It Will Mean Victory * Carnage * In my Spirit * At The Very Beggining * The Final Decision We All Must Take * The Beast II OST 1 *Zankoku na Tenshi no Teeze *Fly Me To The Moon *Angel Attacks *Rei I *Hedgehog's Dilemma *Barefoot in the Park *Ritsuko (soundtrack) *Misato *Asuka Strikes! *NERV *Tokyo-3 (Soundtrack) *I Shinji *EVA-01 (soundtrack) *A Step Forward Into Terror *EVA-02 (soundtrack) *Decisive Battle *EVA-00 (soundtrack) *The Beast *Marking Time Waiting For Death *Rei II *Fly Me To The Moon (Instrumental Version) *Jikai Yokoku *Fly Me To The Moon TV Size OST 2 * Yokan * Zankoku na Tenshi no Teeze * Borderline Case * A Crystalline Night Sky * Angel Attack II * Angel Attack III * Moment When Tension Breaks * Background Music * Waking Up in Morning * Both of you, Dance Like You * Thanatos * The Day Tokyo-3 Stood Still * Spending Time in Preparation * She said, Don't make others * Pleasure Principle * Magmadiver * The Beast II * When I Find Peace of Mind * Fly Me To The Moon (Techno) * Fly Me To The Moon (Claire) * Fly Me To The Moon (Jungle) * Fly Me To The Moon (Rei 5) * Fly Me To The Moon (Rei 6) Episodios (anime) * 1 El ataque del Ángel * 2 Un techo desconocido * 3 El teléfono no suena * 4 Lluvia, después de la huida * 5 Rei, al otro lado de su corazón * 6 La batalla decisiva * 7 Construido por los hombres * 8 Asuka llega a Japón * 9 Un instante, una mente al unísono * 10 Sumergida en el magma * 11 EP011|En las tinieblas inmóviles * 12 El valor de un milagro * 13 La invasión del ángel * 14 Seele, el lugar de los espíritus * 15 Mentiras y silencio * 16 Al borde de la muerte y después... * 17 Apto para ser el cuarto elegido * 18 Elegir un destino * 19 El combate de un muchacho * 20 El espejo del alma * 21 NERV: el nacimiento * 22 Al menos actúa como un ser humano * 23 Rei III - Lágrimas * 24 El último enviado * 25 Un mundo que se acaba * 26 La bestia que gritaba amor en el corazón del mundo Capítulos (manga) * 01. El Ataque del Ángel * 02. Reencuentro * 03. Unidad 01, despegue * 04. Silencio... * 05. Visión en la profundidad de la luz * 06. Llanto * 07. Corazón cerrado * 08. El mal humor de Shinji * 09. El Sufrimiento de un Fanático * 10. Chicos y cuchillos * 11. El Tercer Niño * 12. Formas de Cariño * 13. Leve cicatriz * 14. Habitación abandonada * 15. La Persona en quien Confían los Ojos Escarlata * 16. Recuerdos Abandonados * 92. Cumpleaños * El Estudiante de Intercambio * La Segunda Vez Películas * Rebuild of Evangelion * The End of Evangelion * Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone * Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance * Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo * Evangelion: Death and Rebirth Ciencia y Tecnologia * Lanza de Longinus * Lanza de Longinus (copia) * Rifle de Positrones * Tecnología N² * Baquelita * Cable Umbilical * Campo AT * Cuchillo Progresivo * Clips Nerviosos A10 * Dummy Plug * Plug Suit * Entry Plug * LCL * Jet Alone * Mar de Dirac * Núcleo * Pernos de Restricción * Plataforma de Lanzamiento * Rifle de Positrones * Escudo Electromagnético * Equipamiento B-type * Equipamiento D-type * Equipamiento G-type * Equipamiento S-type * Motor S² * Rifle Paleta (Pallet Rifle) * Límite Henflick * MAGI Ángeles * Ángeles * Adán * Lilith * Sachiel * Shamshel * Ramiel * Gaghiel * Israfel * Sandalphon * Matariel * Sahaquiel * Ireul * Leliel * Bardiel * Zeruel * Arael * Armisael * Tabris Otros Ángeles * Tercer Ángel (Rebuild of Evangelion) * Séptimo Ángel * Lilin Unidades Evangelion * Evangelion Unidad 00 * Evangelion Unidad 01 * Evangelion Unidad 02 * Evangelion Unidad 03 * Evangelion Unidad 04 * Evangelion Unidad Provisional 05 * Evangelion Unidad 08 * Evangelion Mark 09 * Evangelion Unidad 13 * EVAs de Producción en Masa Personajes * Asuka Langley Sohryu * Gendo Ikari * Hikari Horaki * Kaworu Nagisa * Kensuke Aida * Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu * Kozo Fuyutsuki * Makoto Hyuga * Mari Illustrious Makinami * Maya Ibuki * Misato Katsuragi * Naoko Akagi * Pen Pen * Rei Ayanami * Ritsuko Akagi * Ryoji Kaji * Sakura Suzuhara * Shigeru Aoba * Shinji Ikari * Toji Suzuhara * Yui Ikari Información Eva * Proyecto de Complementación Humana * Manuscritos del Mar Muerto Organizaciones * SEELE * NERV * WILLE Lugares * GeoFront * Tokio * Dogma Central * Pribnow Box Operaciones * Operación Yashima Personas * Hideaki Anno * Ikuto Yamashita * Kotono Mitsuishi * Maaya Sakamoto * Megumi Ogata * Megumi Hayashibara * Shiro Sagisu * Yuko Miyamura Compañías * Selecta Visión Otros Cosas que no supe que categoría ponerles. * Guf * AAA Wunder * Tecnología N² * DSS Choker * Evangelion Mark 04 Categoría:Entradas